


It's Not Me in My Head

by illiterate bastard (illiterate_bastard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Breakdown, Other, kind of poor parenting, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterate_bastard/pseuds/illiterate%20bastard
Summary: Hi, so, context: Ren had his first encounter with the entity he will eventually come to know as Buttercup. Here, he's 13, in 7th grade. Unable to sleep, he's trying to talk to his aunt about it.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Collections: Casually Hurts Ren





	It's Not Me in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, context: Ren had his first encounter with the entity he will eventually come to know as Buttercup. Here, he's 13, in 7th grade. Unable to sleep, he's trying to talk to his aunt about it.

"Auntie Rae?" Ren asked quietly, nervously standing in the doorway as he fiddled with his shirt sleeves. "Can- can we talk?"

"Of course, sweetie, what's going on? Why are you up so late?" His aunt asked softly. "Did you have a bad dream?" The boy shook his head, moving closer to his aunt.

"N-no! No, it happened earlier- at school."

"Ren, sweetie-" Pausing, his aunt gently grabbed his small hands, pulling him close. Even at 13, he was oddly small, shorter than average for his age and an easy target for bullies. "Did that kid hurt you again? Chad, or whatever his name is?" Ren shook his head furiously, jerking his hands away and waving them in the air.

"No! No, no, no, let me talk, ma!" He stopped, his breath catching as he took a small step backwards, tears brimming in his eyes. The woman was just as frozen, swallowing hard as she stared at her nephew. Slowly, she nodded.

"Go ahead, sweetie." She murmured, looking worried.

"There was a- a voice in my head- today- during... during math. They... they helped me-"

"Sweetie, that's just your-"

"No!" Ren practically screeched, slamming his hand against the table with a sickening crack as tears streaked down his face. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

"Ren- Ren, you need to calm down-" Raelyn urged, reaching out. The boy stumbled back, shaking his head hard enough to make it spin like a top.

"Don't- don't touch me!" He flicked his hands at her, trying to get her to back away.

"Raelyn? Ren? I heard screaming, what's going on-" At his uncle's voice, Ren whined, stepping back further and pressing himself into a corner. Raelyn was oddly silent, swallowing hard as she stared at the knife hovering inches from her face.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me-" Ren repeated to himself, rocking back and forth. Pausing, he went quiet, still rocking. It was as if he was listening to someone. "No- no, I don't- I don't wanna hurt them-"

"Raelyn, what's going on- is Ren okay?" His uncle asked as the knife wavered, slowly falling to the floor with a clatter. The boy in question nervously glanced over to them, biting his lip.

"C-can I- can I talk now? A-about the voice- the one in my head?" As his uncle opened his mouth to speak, Raelyn reached up, slapping her hand over his mouth. Shaking her head slightly at him, she looked back over to Ren and nodded, letting the 13-year-old speak.

"Go ahead, sweetie."

"They- they spoke to me during math class-" Ren started, wringing his hands nervously. "They helped me with the stuff we were supposed to be working on because I couldn't understand it. They- they made it easier."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"They used better pictures- less words." He responded quietly. "Then at recess- they- they spoke... as me-"

"What?" Raelyn whispered, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"They- scared the bullies."

"That explains the call I got at work earlier." His uncle commented quietly, frowning. "Kiddo, are you sure this isn't just some odd dream? You've been having trouble sleeping lately." Ren stared at his uncle, sniffling.

"You- you don't believe me. Just like Ms Lillian and Mr Lee." Stumbling to his feet, Ren swiped his arm over his face, trying to get rid of any tears.

"Ren, it's not- you've always had a very active imagination, kiddo."

"Shut up!" The redhead screamed, his small form trembling as he clenched his fists at his sides. Three different knives now hovered in the air in front of his guardians. "It's not me! It's not me in my head!" He protested before running off, slipping in his socks before there was the hard slam of the front door. Down went the knives as Raelyn stared at where her nephew just was.

"What the hell, Vincent?! You saw he was upset, what were you thinking?" She demanded, twisting to look at her husband.

"Auntie Rae? Uncle Vince? Where's Ren?" Renee asked through a yawn as she stood on the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"We- we don't know, Renee-"


End file.
